Mugeatr Riclaudi
Basic Information: Pronunciation: ''??? ''Common Name: ''??? ''Conservation Status: ''Common ''Date of Discovery: ''August 25, 2016 ''Gender: ''Symmetric ''Temperament: ''Docile ''Diet: ''Vegetation ''Weight: ''210.18kg (463.4 lb.) ''Height: ''3.74m (12.3ft.) ''Description: The Mugeatr Riclaudi exists in two subspecies, differentiated by their back. the smoother variant is moderately large, with a tan underbelly and darker brown back. Like their heavily armored counterparts, they have thicker skin on the back, though it is significantly less so. They have a long, flat tail, a small head compared to the rest of their bodies, and 4 long "sails" that come out of their back, the middle two being larger. The other variant is a shade of sickened green with a fish like fin on their head. They are cold-blooded, absorbing heat through their back. Their flat appendages do this as well, but serve duel purposes, as they can also tell the direction of the wind. This allows them ample time to prepare for a dust storm as, unlike their relations the Roughback Mugeatr, they must hide to keep safe from the incoming dust. They are closely related to another species on [[Sesylai Attvaa|'Sesylai Attvaa']], the [[Isyapozium Jauleise|'Isyapozium Jauleise']], despite severe differences in size, habitat, and coloration. Compared to the Isyapozium, the Mugeatr is several times larger and does not possess angler lights, rather a fin like protrusion from it's head. They are yellow and green, rather than the Jauleise's orange and blue. Behavior: These creatures will often move in herds with their subspecies, as they work with each other quite well. The armored variant is significantly stronger, and ward off predators, while the smoother variant collects food, using their superior maneuverability and speed. They are not the smartest of creatures, as their head contains a small brain in comparison to their body. They live on the rocky plains and forests of Sesylai Attvaa. Reproduction: These work in herds of a single male and multiple females, the male mating with each. Children are born after 10 months, and are born on the move, able to walk only minutes after birth. They will stay with the herd for another 6 months, when they enter adolescence, after which they leave, to find and join a new herd. Young males fight for females by slamming their sides together, until one flips over or gives up. This display can be detrimental to both sides, as it can cause permanent damage to the rib cage and internal organs. Ecology: Where in the food pyramid? These creatures are consumers. They are heterotrophs, and cannot make their own food. Diet: These large creatures will eat almost any plant life, usually the shrubs and grasses that are dispersed around the surface of the planet, but will also eat at bases of several of the larger plants. This has lead to their population being watched fiercely, as any change could potentially lead to the destruction of many major areas. On occasion, they will eat from the nectar-like material that is released from the rock formations on the planet, using it as a treat, as it has little actual nutrition. Predators: They are hunted by Nimomerkun Ripretraeb. History and Mythology: The Mugeatr are thought to be the descendants of the Isyapozoims, being almost identical in shape, evolved to be bigger and more powerful than their smaller ancestor. Episodes: The Galaxy Gazers and Forbidden Caves • No Man's Sky: Exobiologist Discoveries - Episode #12 Category:Sesylai Attvaa Category:Fauna